


Seeing Through Someone Else's Eyes, Peeing Through Someone Else's Dick

by mycatsaninja47



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Body Swap, No Relationship, dicks are involved though, it's probably really bad I don't like it much?? ???, not in a sex way though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatsaninja47/pseuds/mycatsaninja47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free assumed that he was safely asleep in his crappy hotel room. He needed a break, and he thought he was getting one.<br/>According to Michael, he apparently wasn't.<br/>"WHAT THE FUCK?" was the first thing that Gavin heard. But something was wrong, he knew that voice..<br/>It was his own voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Through Someone Else's Eyes, Peeing Through Someone Else's Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've been debating whether to post this one or not because personally I think it's crap, but either way, questions, comments, or concerns are always welcome. Hope you enjoy~!

Gavin Free assumed that he was safely asleep in his crappy hotel room. He needed a break, and he thought he was getting one.

 According to Michael, he apparently wasn't.

 "WHAT THE FUCK?" was the first thing that Gavin heard. But something was wrong, he knew that voice..

     It was _his_ voice.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS HAPPENING?" There it was again! Gavin sat up in the mingy hotel bed he had to sleep in the previous night to look around wildly.

 "What the bullocks is going on?" He mumbled groggily, before his eyes widened and a hand flew to his mouth. His calloused hand. That's not my damn voice.

  "I HAVE THE VOICE OF A BRITISH PRICK!" His voice-- but not his voice-- exclaimed again from across the room, and the creaks of bed springs were heard, along with the muffled thump of feet hitting carpet. "I HAVE THE _FACE_ OF A BRITISH PRICK! GAVIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Gavin stood up himself and walked to the mirror next to his bed. Curly hair, short...

 "MICHAEL I LOOK LIKE YOU!" The Brit yelped, in his best friend's Jersey accent. He then covered his mouth with his hand in surprise, taking it off only to scream, "I SOUND LIKE YOU!"  

Michael rolled the eyes that weren't his and scoffed. "Thank you, Captain Fuckall Obvious. Now tell me what the hell is going on!" Michael turned to face Gavin-- but as soon as their eyes met, there was an eerie silence.

 "Now this is damn creepy," Gavin breathed, and Michael nodded, speechless. "I have no idea what's going on, honestly, Michael, I don't. I just know that you just got like twelve times hotter." This earned a small smile on Michael's new face, only to return immediately to rage. "Aw man, I'm adorable when I'm angry," Gavin just kept going on, and Michael groaned.

 "Shut the fuck up, you fucking idiot. Seriously, how the hell do we fix this. Jesus, this accent is annoying, how do you live with it?" He went on inspecting his face- well, not literally, but for the time being- in the mirror. Suddenly, Michael stopped in his tracks like a deer in the headlights. "Oh shit. Nope, not gonna happen." This resulted in a confused look from Gavin. "I have to fucking pee and I am not peeing with your dick." His friend, although knowing the severity of the situation, had trouble stifling a laugh.

 "Jesus, Michael, of all the times to have to pee, you're stuck in my body?" He couldn't surpress a tiny giggle. Michael just squirmed and eventually gave up.

 "Oh, fuck me, I'm gonna need years of therapy after this," he sighed, heading into the hotel bathroom. Apparenty, Gavin's response of "tell me what you think!" was not nearly as amusing to the other man.

 "JESUS CHRIST I CANNOT SAY HOW GODDAMNED MESSED UP THIS FEELS" Michael screamed, and Gavin lost it, erupting into peals of laughter. A flush, and his friend came out, a look of pure terror on his face.

 "I closed my eyes, but Jesus fuck that was terrible," he said, his eyes still wide from shock. His friend that was currently spending time in Michael's body had his face pressed to a pillow in an attempt to keep his laughter at bay. It wasn't working.

  "Dammit, if I don't stop- don't stop laughing _I'm_ gonna have to pee or something," Gavin wheezed out between giggles. After a minute or two, he had managed to calm himself down long enough to mantain a steady breathing pattern, while Michael seethed on his bed, trying to find the cause of all of this.

 Suddenly, a knock on their door startled them both, and they exchanged a glance. Eventually, it was Gavin in Michael's body that answered the door.

 The confused man opened the door to find Ryan standing there, looking panicked. "DUDE. DUDE, YOU GOTTA HELP ME," he sounded like he was hyperventilating when he strode into the room, sitting down on Gavin's bed. "I'M NOT RYAN. I'M RAY. AND YOU GOTTA FUCKING HELP ME." Michael immediately sat up and stared at Ryan- er, Ray?

  "Wait, you too?" He asked with the voice that Gavin was so used to hearing from himself. Ray looked with a look of vague confusion in his friend's general direction.

 "Wait, Gavin, what do you mean 'you too'?" He asked, and the response he got was a shudder of disgust.

"Oh God, please do not fucking call me by that goddamned British prick's name," he said, though Gavin knew his friend was just taking out his frusteration. Ray's confusion disappeared and relief actually appeared on his face.

 "Michael?" He turned to Gavin. "Gavin? Are you serious? It happened to you guys too?" His relief was interrupted by Ray- well, Ryan- running in, eyes wide.

 "Why the hell do I have the sudden urge to do something etremely stupid involving roses?"

At that, Michael's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a jerk, drenched in sweat. He looked at his hands- his calloused hands- and sighed with relief. _Thank fucking God, it was just a nightmare,_ he thought. He pulled himself out of the creaky hotel room bed and walked over to Gavin's, planning on waking him up, before he realized with a start that Gavin was already awake, looking around the room in a panic. Eventually, he sighed with relief and got out of the bed only to just realize that Michael was watching him. Before he could say anything, however, Ray and Ryan burst into the room as well, and they all ended up saying the exact same thing at once.

  "I just had the _weirdest_ dream."


End file.
